Talk:USS Enterprise (Waypoint)
I wasn't sure how best to title this. The ship appears to be an [http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Insignia_class Insignia-class], but isn't mentioned as such. Otherwise, I would've went "USS Enterprise (Insignia class)". They also don't mention the letter Enterprise it is. Should it just be assumed as the Enterprise-F, and added to that page? --Hawku (talk) 01:22, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :We don't know when "Puzzles" takes place. It could be long after the Enterprise-F. We have two options: 1) Add it as a separate paragraph to the Enterprise-F article. 2) Rename it USS Enterprise (Veracruz type). Kind regards, -- Markonian 17:32, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::My only lead to thinking the comic takes place after the Ent-E is from the crew who are wearing Starfleet uniform (2386-2409). Is it ok to assume "Veracruz-type" as a thing even if it's not mentioned anywhere? (Probably not relevant, but interesting to note, the is also a rendering of Mark Kingsnorth's Insignia-class) --Hawku (talk) 04:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think that's an appropriate way to refer to the unnamed class. :Given that this appears to show an 'alternate' future, i dont think we are dealing with any 'regular' Enterprise here. Although it's kind off pointless to use "Star Trek" in the title, so USS Enterprise (Waypoint) would make more sense, but I also don't think this ship will continue to appear in the rest off the Waypoint series, so the story name might even make more sense - Captain MKB 19:19, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Though, there is no mention of it being an alternate future. It's just a depiction not consistent with STO lore. --Hawku (talk) 13:06, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :Its not consistent with canon, either, where Data's body was destroyed fighting Shinzon. -- Captain MKB 17:31, October 16, 2016 (UTC) ::My guess would be the branch-off point is that Data's last appearance was in Star Trek: Countdown, where he took over B-4's body, and that the deteriorated body mentioned in this comic is that same body. Just a guess, because they're both IDW publications. I might take this approach if I do a Data article edit. --Hawku (talk) 22:15, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not so sure that's correct. Countdown's Data was captain of the Enterprise-E and Geordi was retired from Starfleet, as was Picard. It would have to be an alternate timeline for Picard to be an admiral, Geordi to have returned to Starfleet and Data to have been somewhow demoted to first officer. I'm not sure why you've singled it out as inconsistent with STO, since its quite inconsistent with Countdown (as well as Pocket Books) -- Captain MKB 22:35, October 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::You're right, I forgot to connect those characters. Though, the comic does take place in the prime universe and doesn't mention that it's alternate. --Hawku (talk) 00:55, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :::This is all fairly silly, the comic is not an ongoing series, it's an anthology which means it isn't establishing a continuity for itself, it's basically fluff -- writers and artists doing fanciful one-shot stories without the backstory or continuity. Its not in the the same continuity as any other prime universe source. next issue will have a different writer and different artist focussing on a different time period and probably their own continuity issues. marvel used to call these "what if" stories. 'What if Geordi was captain and Data was a hologram'... going forward you'll see. -- Captain MKB 01:19, October 17, 2016 (UTC)